Oops We're Pregnant!
by xOLovableOx
Summary: When things start to eat up with the two hottest couples in Malibu, What will Miley and Lily do when they're pregnant at the same time at age 17!
1. The First Date

The First Date

Miley's POV

"Having Fun Miley", Jake Asked .

"Yeah the greatest time I've ever had", I replied.

Okay so I wasn't having the greatest time ever, but I had a lot on my mind that night. A couple of days before our first official date since Jake came back from Romania, he said that maybe we should take our relationship to the next level.

So if your Mentally Retarded he means Sex, I mean I love Jake more than anything in this world, but before he left we really didn't get any time to get to know each other that well and now he's trying to you know do _stuff_ with me.

"Miley...Miley...Miley!"

"Huh", I asked whoa guess I wasn't paying to much attention lately with all this on my mind.

"You ready to go"

"Yeah. Sure."

Wow I thought to Myself My Boyfriend "The Jake Ryan" gave me this beautiful dinner, and all I could do was pay no attention to him the whole night what a great girlfriend I am right...NOT!

The whole ride home was silent until jake spoke up.

"Miley you seemed kind of distant today are you okay"

I couldn't keep inside what I was thinking I had to tell him soon that the start of our relationship would only be good night kisses and hugs for a while.

"Yeah It's just that...I've been thinking lately"

"Okay that's good you actually think"

"Not that smartass about what you said a couple of days ago"

"Ohhh...So does this mean you don't want to have sex with me"

"Jake I do it's just that we really haven't been dating that long and all and I want to get to know you better before anything happens"

"Okay Miley that's fine with me"

"Really It is I thought you'd be mad at me for turning down your offer"

"Miley listen... as long as your with me that's what I really truly care about"

" Really?"

"Really"

" Wow where did I get a great boyfriend like you from"

"I don't Know but you better keep him so no other girl get's him (Egomaniac)

_At Miley's Door Step_

"Jake I want to thank you for the wonderful evening your so great to me you spoil me so much"

"When I have a diamond like you how can I not Cherish it"

After that they stood in silence for a while and with each second eyes started to shut two bodies came closer and lips touched for a long and passionate kiss.

(A/n: Hey Guy's As you know from my Profile I'm new to FanFiction and this is my first story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I probably can guarantee you that I will update slow because I'm a slow and messy typer lol that's why my chapter's are short. So hope I get some fans out there Thanks R&R)

Tattianny

xOLovableOx


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Releasing Stress

Oliver's POV:

"But Becca Why", Oliver said with sadness in his voice.

"Face it Oliver I see the way you look at her your in love with Lilian Trusscott Not me your girlfriend, Rebecca Wilder" she said with tears in her eyes

"We're only friends it was just the movies, Matt had just broken it off with Lily and she needed a friend you know a "Guy" friend since Miley was busy with Jake" I said Intensely.

"But I was there Oliver I she the way you look in her eyes you even paid for her ticket and snacks something you never did with me!"

Wow I thought to myself Becca never ever shouts at anyone, it's just not in her nature I could tell she was really pissed off right now

"Becca are you breaking up with me?"

"In the words of my good friend Miley YA THINK!"

With those last hurtful words she slapped me across the face and left me sitting in the sand holding my hand on my face too astonished for tears.

After sitting there for a good 30 minutes a shadow I would know if it was raining out appeared.

"Hey Lils"

"Man how did ya know it was me"

"You've been trying that sneak attack since we were six eventually I got a little smarter about it"

"Oh" was all she could say

"So how much of all of that did you hear"

"Most of it look Oliver if I messed up things between you and Becca I'm sorry"

"Lily it wasn't your fault, Becca was at the Movies with some friends she saw us and got the wrong idea"

"Well I'm sorry again anyway"

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Lily spoke up.

"Oliver"

"Yeah I said"

"What Becca said about you liking me...is it true?"

This was the Moment, I was going to tell Lily what I felt for her for the past 12 years. That when she walked into a room her beautiful blue eyes made my mouth fall to the ground, That the sound of her name would always make my day better. I was going to tell Lilian Denise Trusscott (A/N: I don't know her middle name) That I loved her.

"Actually Lily...She's right"

At this point in time Lily's mouth Dropped to the Floor.

I got so Carried away that I actually asked her the biggest question of my life. I got down on my left knee without a ring I might add and took her hand and said:

"Lilian Denise Trusscott you are my everything it's taken me 12 years to admit that I don't like you... but that I love you...Will you marry me?"

Lily's POV:

When Oliver asked me that Question I did what all girls would do at age 17 I Ran like hell...to my best friends house.

"MILEY!!!!!! we need to talk"

At that point I felt like a total idiot because I had walked in on Miley and Jake making out on the couch, but luckily they stopped.

"Oh My God!!!, I'm so so so so so so so so Sorry I'll come back"

"No Lily you don't have to I was Just Leaving anyway I'll see you tomorrow", Jake said with embarrassment.

"Bye Jake", Miley said

"So what's the big news that you had to interrupt my make out session with Jake"

"OLIVER AND BECCA BROKE UP AND OLIVER ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!!!"

"WHAT?"

There was a long pause before Miley said:

"You have to say yes"

"WHAT!"

" I've seen the way you look at him even when you were with Matt Lily, face the Music you love him"

"Miley I think your right...I'm in love with Oliver Oscar Oken and I'm getting married to him"

"That's right Lily Now go Find him!"

This was it I am going to get married to Oliver Oken at age 17 Must be a crazy little thing called Love. (Quoted from Degrassi)

(A/N: This was quite a chapter wasn't it amazing how so many sparks flew for Oliver and Lily go Loliver yeah! Anyway I wrote a lot more this chapter, and I want a lot more reviews okay I'm open to anyone. This was definalty exciting enough for 5 reviews please thanks)

xoLovableox


	3. Acceptances, and the Planning of a Party

Acceptances, and the Planning of a Party

Recap:

" _I've seen the way you look at him even when you were with Matt Lily, face the Music you love him" "Miley I think you're right...I'm in love with Oliver Oscar Oken and I'm getting married to him""That's right Lily Now go Find him!"_

Lily's POV:

With those last words I was off to find Oliver to tell him I loved him too, and that I would marry him. WHAT!! I said to myself I'm 17 and I'm getting married with that I slowed my running to a slow jog. I love Oliver but getting married NOW!. It's then that I knew that this was going to be a long day, so I sat down on the grass and started to make a list of reason's to say yes.

Reason's to say yes:

I could Finally get out of the house

Miley could come over whenever she wants

I could learn to cook (I've always wanted to learn)

I could start a Family like when I turn 28

I've secretly Loved Ollie for 12 Years

Oh Crap gotta get home and sign aim so I can catch Oliver ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm getting Married.

Oliver's POV:

After Lily ran off looking hurt I decided that maybe asking her to marry me wasn't the best idea since we're seventeen, we haven't dated at all, neither one of us has a job, and we're still virgins...at least I am NO NO NO Lily is still a virgin ...right? Is she? Ugh never mind that but lets see I need to make a list of reasons why to Unpropose to Lily let's see.

Reasons to unpropose:

We're to young

We don't have jobs

Couldn't move in together

Haven't dated at all

I don't have a ring since I asked her on the spot

She ran away when I asked her

I Don't Think She Loves Me!!!!!

Ugh I have a thinking Cramp well I'm going home who knows maybe Lily's on and I can explain to her that it was all a joke and she'll believe me hopefully.

Miley's POV:

Since I was bored and Jake Left I decided to sign on to aim and talk to some friends from school since I haven't really signed on lately.

_SmilesMiles93 has just signed on._

_DudeIslayedyouonce1_ _has just signed on._

_LilySk8trgirl3 has just signed on._

_SmokinOken4 has just signed on._

CHAT ROOM:

SmilesMiles93: Hey guys what's up

DudeIslayedyouonce1: Nuthin Much

LilySk8trgirl3: Dido

SmokinOken4: Same

SmokinOken4: Lily Can u send me an IM I kinda wanna talk 2 u bout the weirdness today.

LilySk8trgirl3: um...sure Oliver I got an answer to that Question.

_SmokinOken4_ _Has left the Chat Room_

_LilySk8trgirl3_ _Has left the Chat Room_

DudeIslayedyouonce1: That was weird do u kno what's goin on Miles?!?

SmilesMiles93: Yea But I'll tell ya l8tr like in person wanna got to the movies tomorrow night.

DudeIslayedyouonce1: Yea sure I G2G I Luv ya babe!

SmilesMiles93: Buh Bye

_SmilesMiles93 has just signed off_

_DudeIslayedyouonce1 has just signed off_

Normal POV:

SmokinOken4: Lily u there?

LilySk8trgirl3: yea listen Oliver I have Great news for you about the proposal thing

SmokinOken4: Yea but Lily I have to tell u somethin

LilySk8trgirl3: NO ME FIRST!!!!!!

SmokinOken4: yes ma'am

LilySk8trgirl3: I ACCEPT!!!!!!!!!

SmokinOken4: WHAT!?! Really Lily?

LilySk8trgirl3: YES! Truth is I've loved u since we met in preschool

SmokinOken4: Really So have I... wow I can't believe I'm marrying Lily Trusscott

LilySk8trgirl3: or Should you say Lily Oken anyways I gotta go tell Miley g2g I Love you!

SmokinOken4: You 2 my Juliet meet me at the beach tomorrow around 8

LilySk8trgirl3: okay Ollie see u then bye.

_LilySk8trgirl3 has just signed off_

_SmokinOken4 has just signed off_

Lily's POV:

Before my Computer was totally turned off I was halfway to Miley's house I was running like heck by now I guess I was so happy about my life changing decision that I ran into the door stupid me.

"Lily you okay" Miley said with concern in her voice

"Yea Miles but forget about that I said yes to Oliver...I'm getting married", I screamed at the top of me Lungs

"YES! Oh my god Lily you don't know how long I've been waiting for this but I thought it would be a long time from now, I am Planning your Bachelorette party, but minus the strippers wait how about a Bachelorette Sleep over" Miley Said

"Oh My God yes this is gonna be so much fun when should we start planning"

"NOW"

and within Seconds me and Miley were planning away with notepads, phone books, and cell phones in hand.

Wow I thought at Bachelorette sleep over for me Whoa what a Day. And with that last thought I was thinking...How the HECK was I going to tell my Parents.

(A/N: Okay since the last chapter was horrible beyond repair I tried my best with this one so wether my readers like it or not guess what it's staying as it is posted on Fanfiction how you see it today because I like it.)

Thanks

Tatianny

xOLovableOx


	4. Beach Rendezvous and the Movies

1

Recap:Wow I thought at Bachelorette sleep over for me Whoa what a Day. And with that last thought I was thinking...How the HECK was I going to tell my Parents.

Lily's POV:

"Miley there's just one problem with this marriage thing with me and Oliver" I said with sarcasm.

"What" She said

"How the Heck am I suppose to tell my parents that I'm getting married to Oliver at 17 and I'm moving out to live with him".

"Wow...Yeah that is a problem"

"YA THINK"

"Hey Lils that's my line"

"I know but I thought it was an appropriate time for it considering my emergency"

" Well Lily do you love Oliver"

"Ummmmmmmmmm Duh"

"Well then there's no trouble explaining to your parents then just spit it off fast as you can".

"I love that plan do you think they'll be mad"?

"Not if they want you to be happy"

"Well I'll do it... but after I meet Oliver at the beach tonight matter of fact I think I want him to come with me"

"See that'll work with Oliver there. By the way should I even ask you guys to come to the movies with me and Jake tonight".

"I don't know my schedule is a little packed tonight" I said with more of my famous sarcasm

"Now stop the Chit Chat and Dial the Caterers number while I get Hannah's best Designer to do your decorations".

"Caterers for a party"?

"It's gonna be a Classy Sleep over Oh yeah and don't worry Hannah's covering the damages.

"I love you Miley".

"Everyone Does"

_The Next Day_

Oliver's POV:

"Awwww how Romantic" said Oliver's older sister Jen

Oliver had just told his sister about the days special event's and the surprise he had left over for Lily at the beach in about an hour. He had planned a beach candle lighted dinner.

"I know" said Oliver

"Seriously that's sweet of you proposing to Lily at age 17 shows people that you're a real man".

" Thanks Jen, by the way who knew that mom and dad would take the news so well".

"Yea who knew " she shouted from in the kitchen

With that Oliver put on his coat slipped a small velvet box in his pocket and went out the front door.

Miley's POV:

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm What to wear to the movies with jake I decided on a Pleated Knee length white skirt and a pink rhinestone tank with a white shrug and white flips and a small amount of Makeup not to shabby I said to myself as the doorbell rang.

"Miles Jake's Here!"

"Coming!"

Once Jake had been threatened by my dad and I had gave him my usual welcome kiss we were on our way to the movies when Jake Broke the Silence.

"Hey Miles about our IM Yesterday what's goin on with Lily and Oliver"

"Well when I tell you try not to flip out"

"Promise" he said

"Well to sum up a long story short Lily and Oliver are Getting Married and I'm Planning her Bachelorette Sleep Over"

"WHAT!!!!!"

"You Promised"

"No I'm not Mad Just Shocked"

"When are they Tying the knot?"

" I don't know but I'm probably Planning the wedding too"

"Well I say we Celebrate tonight"

"Why"

"Because I feel like celebrating"

"By doing what"

"Me"

"What...? ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh well I did go to Victoria Secrets Today I bought the cutest little outfit"

"Is it hard to take off"

"I don't know I'd have to get a second opinion.

"Well how bout we skip the Movies and try something else"

"Awwww but I don't have the outfit"

"That's okay we can just wear our birthday suits"

"Me likey"

Normal POV:

As soon as bedroom doors we're Closed, Clothes Discarded, and Moans we're shouted in a sound proof bedroom.

_Meanwhile at the Beach_

Oliver's POV:

"Lily you Look Beautiful tonight"

"Thanks Oliver but you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me"

"Yeah I did because I love you too much not to"

The Beach was beautifully closed off in a secret spot where there was a beautiful table decorated for two with candle's and soft music with rose petals sprinkled all over.

"And Lily that's why I had to do this right"

I got down on my left knee and took the velvet box from my pocket and said Lilian Denise Trusscott I may have asked you this once but I want to do this right. At that Point Lily was Crying. Will you marry me?

It took five Minutes before she could speak and of course she said yes.

"YES!"

Lily's POV:

OMG! The ring is huge Oliver's gone out of his way for me and I've done like nothing for him but actually I could think of one present we would both like.

"Oliver let's get out of here and go to my place"

"Okay"...he responded

Just as what happened a few houses down the street clothes discarded and moans escaped lungs of people who were making Love to one another.

(A/N: Okay Hope you enjoyed this chapter like I said I update very very slow so you knew this was gonna happen don't blame me because your inpatient. So as you can see this story is moving along fast I want 5 reviews for this one.)

Nest Chapter: The Bachelorette Party occurs, and Lily tells her Parents about what's going on.

Thanks


	5. Ackward Times and the Start of a new Era

Recap: _Just as what happened a few houses down the street clothes discarded and moans escaped lungs of people who were making Love to one another._

Miley's POV:

I woke up to a pleasant position with a comforting arm wrapped around me.

"Miley?", Jake asked.

"Yeah", I replied

"We did it didn't we"

"Yeah we did and it was..."

Jake cut me off before I could finish.

"Look Miley I know you didn't want to have sex with me this point in our relationship and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that at all and well.."

"JAKE!! It's okay you didn't force me into anything it just happened and if I didn't want to do it I would have stopped you but as you can see I didn't I probably wanted everything that happened to happen"

"Really...?"

"Yup and by the way I enjoyed it trust me"

After that I started to put my clothes on when Jake stopped me.

"Where are you going"

"Home silly remember I'm suppose to be at the movies and now I gotta sneak back in and take a shower so I can start setting up for Lily's party tonight.

"Party I wasn't invited!"

"It's a Bachelorette party genius"

"What does that mean"

"Girls only sorry sweetie besides I already gave you a party"

With that being said I left Jake's house and snuck back into mine just dodging under the cover's before my dad knocked on the door.

"Miles you wake"

"Yeah Daddy"

"Wow I must've dosed off early I didn't hear you come in last night"

"Yeah when I came in you were out cold daddy"

"Oh yea anyway Friedrich is here you might wanna get in your hannah gear so you can see what he's done for Lily's party decorations"

"Okay Daddy Bye"

Lily's POV:

After me and Oliver woke up from our sensual night I decided that it would be the best time to tell my parents everything that had happened yeah I know even explaining to them what was going on last night so we put on out clothes and walked down the stairs. To my surprise everyone was in the kitchen eating even Jessica, my sister.

I could tell that when I walked down the stairs with Oliver holding my hand that my dad was furious.

"Mom...,Dad...,Jessica"

"Yes" , they said in unison

"A few Days ago Oliver and me were at the beach when Becca broke up with him and I was just talking and comforting him when Oliver asked me something.

"Well what did he ask you Lilian", my dad said with nervousness and anger in his voice.

Shout he is pissed when he calls me Lilian he hasn't called me that since I snuck out to a party with Miley.

"Well Dad...ummm...Oliver and I are... ummm... well we're.

"We're getting married sir"

"What?!?" they all said together

"Mom, Dad, Jessica I love him so much he means a lot to me and I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww"

With that my mom and Jessica came up and engulfed me with kisses and hugs.

"Lily I'm so happy for you I mean I am sad your getting married now at age 17 but I support you completely".

"Dido" Jessica said with enthusiasm

"What about you Dad?"

He didn't answer he passed by me went up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"Wait...Oliver you came down the stairs did you and Lily... did you guys have sex?", Jessica Said

"Ummm well funny story about that"

"We did", Oliver Finished for me"

"Lily I can't say I'm mad at you but I'll let you in on a little secret", my mom said

"Your father and I were so in love with each other that we got married at 18...many years later when we had you and your sister we hoped that you didn't get married at such a young age because well...you get limited to a lot of stuff.

"Like what mom",I said puzzled

"Well you don't get the advantages of things like dating around and having wild nights after dances and things...when you grow up fast it's like that you miss a lot of your teenage fun years.

"I know where your coming from Mom...but I love Oliver"

"And I love her ma'am", he screamed from the kitchen

"I know but just make sure your ready Marriage is a big step"

"I know mom but I'm ready"

Just as I said that my phone went off

_You've received a text message from Miley_

_Hey Lils Friedrich came with the decorations the livin room _

_looks awesome the caterers also came with the food I know it's_

_9 am but I need you over here now we've got a lot to do for the_

_party!?! _

_Miley_

_P.S. Sleep over's rock!!!!!!!!!!_

"Mom I have to go Miley needs help with getting ready for my Bachelorette sleep over tonight"

"Okay Lily have a good time...Oh and by the way I'll talk to dad for you"

"Thanks mom"

"Oliver I need a ride to Miley's house"

"Okay Coming"

_---------------2:00 pm-----------------_

Miley and I had been working hard since about 9:15 that morning so we decided to sit down and have a late lunch. I was so excited about telling how well my family took it except for my dad... so without thinking I even told her about the dinner the ring and eventful night. When I told her the part about the ring I was stopped short.

"OMG you have to show me!", she said

When I pointed my finger out she practically screamed.

"Lily that thing is huge how can Oliver afford that it's huge!"

"Remember Miley he's got that internship in international buisness he gets paid big bucks for it".

"Oh yea that'll be nice in the long run".

After that there was silence

Miley's POV:

"Lily I almost forgot to tell you my story since you told me yours"

"So how was your night?"

"Lets just say we didn't go to the movies"

"You naughty girl you did "it" the same night as me"

"You might say that"

"So how was it?"

"More magical than you can Believe"

"Yours?"

"DIDO!"

After Lily and I talked about our interesting nights we continues setting up and before we realized we were dresssed in our pj's and ready for the party.

_------------------At the party-------------------_

_Still Miley's POV:_

I wanted to call a toast to Lily so I tapped my plastic cup.

"Excuse me everyone"

They all settled down.

"I would like to call a toast to Lily"

"Congrads to Lily and her newly engaged hubby Oliver who is not here for obvious reasons"

"To Lily", I said and raised my glass the other's did the same.

"To Lily" they all repeated.

_-----------------2:00 am----------------_

Lily Dragged me outside to talk.

"Miley I want to talk alone okay"

"Okay"

"I want to make a toast just for us okay"

"No problem"

"To Lily and Miley who through even Marriage won't ruin our friendship, this toast is a symbol that we'll be friends racing each other in the nursing home".

Then Lily said, "To old friends racing in a nursing home"

"To old friends racing in a nursing home"

With that being said I knew that this was the start of a new Era.

(A/N: Okay this took a while to write but I was having a little writer's block okay R&R I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way more reviews please tell your friends about me.)

Tatianny

XoLovableoX


	6. Kicked Out: Sue the Caterers we're Sick!

Kicked out: Sue the Caterers were sick!

Recap:_ "To Lily and Miley who through even Marriage won't ruin our friendship, this toast is a symbol that we'll be friends racing each other in the nursing home".Then Lily said, "To old friends racing in a nursing home""To old friends racing in a nursing home"With that being said I knew that this was the start of a new Era_.

Miley's POV:

The sleep over had been over for about an hour when the phone rang the caller ID said Lily so figuring it was her mom I picked up and said...

"Hello"

"Miley this is Mrs. Trusscott can I speak to your dad for a minute"

"Sure"

Since she seemed nervous about something I called him over.

"Dad Lily's mom wants to talk to you"

"Miley why does my mom want to talk to your dad", Lily said curiously

"I don't know"

Robbie's POV:

"Hey Diana"(A/N: Lily's mom's name)

"Ummm yea no problem sure I'll take good care of her...are you sure you want to do this Diana it's a little irrational...but even if she's 17 all you can do is support her...well staying here's not a problem...okay I'll tell her.

"Lily well your Dad doesn't approve of getting married so early so your mom thinks you should stay here for a whil..."

"He's kicking me out isn't he", she said

"Well he just doesn't get that you and Oliver love each other so much"

Lily sat Silent

"Lily your mom sending over some boxes of your stuff so you can make the guest room more accommodating"

The rest of the night Lily didn't make a sound.

_---------The Next Day--------_

Miley's POV:

I woke up that next morning and went to check on Lily I could tell she had spent the whole night crying her face puffy with tears but before I could shake her awake I felt really dizzy and before I knew it I was running to the bathroom throw up all the delicious food from the party. I think my loud hurling woke Lily up because I heard a yawn and then feet stamping almost as if they were running somewhere. The next I knew Lily was throwing up to but because I was in the way of the toilet she was using the sink.

After I was sure that I was done making a fool out of myself I turned and asked Lily.

"Are you okay Lil"

"Yeah you"

"Fine I just was about to wake you when I felt queasy and just threw up out of nowhere"

"Me too minus the wake me up part", she chuckled

"Maybe it was the Caterer food", I joked

"Yeah wow what an interesting past couple of days...First I got kicked out and now we probably have food poisoning"

"We'll at least it was an exciting one"

"That be true Miley"

"Ah Miley I'm gonna call Oliver and tell him my new living situation"

"Okay I gotta tell my dad about our clean-up ordeal on aisle one"

Lily's POV:

_Lilysk8trgrl3 has just signed on_

_SmokinOken4 has just signed on_

SmokinOken4: Hey Babe

Lilysk8trgrl3: Hey sweetie (

SmokinOken4: What's wrong? (

Lilysk8trgrl3: From now on wen u want 2see me ur gonna hav 2 go 2 Miley's house

SmokinOken4: why???

Lilysk8trgrl3: Because well can you come over and I'll tell you

Lilysk8trgrl3: Remember Miley's house

SmokinOken4: K be der in ten luv you baby

Lilysk8trgrl3: Luv u 2

_SmokinOken4 has just signed off_

_Lilysk8trgrl3 has just signed off_

About ten Minutes later Oliver ran in the front door.

"Lily what's wrong are you Pregnant"

"What??? Oliver no it's something else"

"What??? then"

"My dad kicked me out"

"What Oh Lily Listen will figure this out I promise"

"So I'm living with Miley Now"

"Well I guess we should start Planning then"

"For what?"

"Our Wedding"

"Wow. Okay then."

"Well it' June 15th and well I've got the perfect date"

"When"

"The first day I met you in Pre-School September 1st"

"Oliver you remember that"

"Yes, even then no matter how much I tried I couldn't get my mind off of you"

After that I pulled him into a Long kiss.

Miley's POV:

I was coming down the stairs when I heard Lily's and Oliver's Conversation when he said pregnancy a lot of things went through my mind. What if me and Lily are pregnant and that food wasn't spoiled. A second later I was up in my room dressed and out of the door without disturbing the two making out on the couch. My drive to CVS was making me nervous.

When I arrived I went straight to the Aisle with The pregnancy test I bought 4 two for me and two for Lily just to be sure that if we were pregnant we'd be right. I drove home extremely Fast but made it there without killing myself. I marched straight in the house and Jake was there.

"Hey Miles"

"Hey Jake what's up ummm what are you doing here"

"Remember Movie Friday"

"Oh yea ummm just a sec Lily can you come with me"

"Sure Miley"

I dragged Lily up the stairs aswe left Jake and Oliver puzzled. I closed my Bedroom door and went in the soundproof Hannah Closet.

"Lily what if our throwing up wasn't because of the food at the party...what if it was because of something else"

"Okay Like what Silly"

"What if we were Pregnant"

Lily sat Silent for about 5 minutes before I spoke.

"I bought four pregnancy Test so we could try it together"

"Okay Miley but can we go in together I don't care if we see each other it would be like the girls locker room anyway"

"Defiantly"

Together me and Lily took a walk to the Bathroom that would change the rest of our Lives

I went first.

I peed on the Stick and both digital sticks flashed one word that would change my life forever..._.Pregnant_

Lily did hers and they said the same _Pregnant._

We both decided that we would tell the guys later not tonight...tonight is suppose to be fun.

Lily and I didn't cry we left the bathroom until Lily Bumped into two Figures...it was Jake and Oliver. We both had dropped our sticks and the guys caught them before we could get them.

Both there Mouths dropped before we could say anything

Oliver spoke first

"We have to keep it Lily"

"I never wanted to abort it Oliver"

"We'll that's good because now we can celebrate"

"Really your not mad?"

"Lily I could never be...I mean sure it's fast but we can do it together"

They walked down the stairs and cuddled in the couch. My turn.

"Jake speak to me"

"Miley I'm not ready to be a father..."

I didn't give him time to say another word. Instead being me I just ran off got in my car and speeded away. I could Hear Jake Calling my name even over the hard rain but I just kept driving not knowing where this cold dark rainy night would take me.

(A/N: Wow Intense wasn't that some serious Drama in that Chapter Were is Miley Going? What was Jake gonna say before she ran off I figured that I should take the drama off Lily and Focus on Jake and MileyWhat's next for the two hottest couples in Malibu there's a lot more to come. Oh yeah goin on vacation with the fam from the 1st to the 5th I'm aiming to get chapter 7 up before I go and chapter 8 won't be up probably until the 9th or 11th. R&R

Thanks

Tatianny

xOLovableOx


	7. Driven to what Might be a New Life

1

Driven to what might be a new Life

_Recap:"Miley I'm not ready to be a father..."I didn't give him time to say another word. Instead being me I just ran off got in my car and speeded away. I could Hear Jake Calling my name even over the hard rain but I just kept driving not knowing where this cold dark rainy night would take me._

Miley's POV:

It's about 3 a.m I left Malibu about 9:30 p.m and I just crossed the state border into Utah...My plan well my plan is since my boyfriend doesn't want this baby is to go to Chicago and get a waitress job to pay for an apartment then I'll apply for college nearby and get a degree in culinary arts and make enough money to buy a house and raise my baby. But my First Problem is that I have about $600.00 in my pocket and I need to buy gas and every thing second problem I'm getting kind of tired and I can't focus on the road Then all of the sudden my eyelids started to shut and all I remember is the bright light's coming toward me.

Jake's POV:

I don't know why Miley ran it's so weird I was gonna say Miley I'm not ready to be a father but for you I'll become ready. It's like she thought I would leave her oh my god! She did probably think I was gonna leave her I have to find her.

Lily's POV:

After the Pregnancy Problem was solved me and Oliver were cuddling on the couch when all of a sudden Miley ran out, started her car, and drove away fast then Jake was shouting her name in the rain. That's not exactly how I was picturing her moment I thought it would proceed a make-out session with Jake in her room. Well because I'm the best friend in this situation I had to ask Jake.

"What the hell is wrong with you what did you do to my Friend!"

"I did nothing Lily"

"You had to of done something because she ran out of her crying like there was no tomorrow or something"

"All I said to her was Miley I'm not ready to be a father..."

I didn't give him time to finish and smacked him over the head.

"Ouch what the hell was that for"

"For saying that and abandoning her"

"But what I was gonna say after that was but I'll become ready for you"

"Awwwww how sweet!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Jake! You realize you have to go find miley..."

"Hey kids", Mr. Stewart said

"Why do yo have to go find Miley"

"We didn't say that right Jake"

"No Not at all"

"I said we have to meet her at the store so we can all decide on a good popcorn for movie night"

"Oh okay well I have to go to a week long manager's convention in Oregon, but I guess I won't be able to see her before I leave...Lily can you tell her to call me when she gets a chance"

"Sure Mr. Stewart"

"Well bye ya'll"

When we where sure Mr. Stewart was gone I called Miley's cell but got her Voicemail.

"Okay Jake we've got to find her"

We went out searching for hours but we got no luck we couldn't find Miley anywhere.

When we arrived back at the house it was about 3:30am and the phone began to ring

Me being part of the Stewarts residents answered

"Hello"

"Yes is this the Stewarts Residents"

"Yes"

"We regret to inform you that Miley has been in a car accident and she is Alive but we are not sure about the zygote.

"Oh my god what hospital is this"

"Cache County, Utah Hospital"

"Okay we'll be there in a couple of hours"

"Are you a parent miss"

"No but the Father is on a wilderness trip and Can't be Reached", I lied

"Okay good-bye"

"What happened Lil's", Oliver asked

"Jake we need to go now", I bursted into Hysterics

"What what why", he said

"Miley's been in an accident", I cried into Oliver's chest

"What!!!", they both said

"Is she okay is she in a coma"

"They said she's okay but that the Baby might not be"

"Before I could say anything else Jake, Oliver and I were in his car headed to Utah"

"By the way... Lily where is the hospital", Jake said

"Cache County, Utah"

"Thanks"

Though we were Tired and Exhausted we were going to drive for 5 hours and 30 Minutes to get to Miley. The whole time one thought was racing through my Head

How bad is Miley's Condition and is the Baby Okay!

When we arrived at the Hospital we talked to a nurse who almost fainted because of Jake but gave us her room number. We were walking down the hallway when we reached miley's room and heard an Alarm go off .

"I moved the bag do you have a Pulse!"

"No"

It's then that I backed away from the closed door and ran just ran not knowing where a tragic thought would take me.

(A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! That is all)


	8. Diary of a Teenage Love Story

1

Diary of a Teenage Love Story

_Recap:When we arrived at the Hospital we talked to a nurse who almost fainted because of Jake but gave us her room number. We were walking down the hallway when we reached miley's room and heard an Alarm go off ._

"_I moved the bag do you have a Pulse!"_

"_No"_

_It's then that I backed away from the closed door and ran just ran not knowing where a tragic thought would take me._

Lily's POV: After hearing the doctor's say words I least wanted to hear I ran into a broom closet in the hospital. I was afraid I would get locked in the closet so I put my shoe in the door. I just sat there and cried for what seemed like years until someone came and finally found me...

Oliver's POV:

Lily ran away so fast that she didn't even check the doctor for the bad news when the doctor came out and noticed Jake and I crying he said:

"I'm sorry for the loss of your Grandmother".

Since Jake was Mortified all I could say was "Thank-you...Grandmother...??!??"

"Yes aren't you Marie-Anne's grandchildren", he said Puzzled

"No... we're friends of Miley Stewart_"_

"Ohh...she's her... or was her roommate, bed number 2, but her accident was pretty bad she's okay but the zygote is a 50 chance"

"Don't call my child a Zygote like it doesn't even matter", Jake said Furiously

"I apologize sir, but that is a medical term for baby.

After that Jake Sprinted into the room to see Miley... in the meantime I need to go see my Fiancé about a Miracle.

I was looking for Lily all over the Hospital and she was no where to be found I was so worried. I was just about to give up when I heard a muffled sound behind a broom closet so I took out the shoe that was in the door and found lily.

"Lily"

"Oliver leave me alone she's gone...you think you would give me time just LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Even though Lily was Furious I could tell she didn't mean it.

"OLIVER THIS IS YOUR FAULT IF YOU HADN'T COME UPSTAIRS YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT WE WERE BOTH PREGNANT AND MILEY WOULDN'T BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!

"LILY LISTEN GOD DAMMIT!"

"WHAT!"

"MILEY'S ALIVE"

"What do you mean...we heard the alarm for her room?!?"

"Lily that was for her roommate"

"So...She's Alive?"

"Yes"

"What are you waiting for let's goo see her you doughnut!"

Jake's POV:

I looked at the bruised body and broke down into tears this was my fault after when familiar told me she was pregnant I stood their like an idiot and didn't say anything she probably thought I didn't want the baby.

"Jake is she okay", a hysteric Lily came threw the door

"Yea" the Doctor says she should wake soon

"Well for your sake you better hope she does"

"For who's sake Lily", came a cheery familiar voice.

(A/N: So sorry I Haven't updated in a MONTHS it's been hard to keep up with school and sorry it's so short hopefully I will be better with updates.)

Peace + Love

Happy thanksgiving!!!!!

XolovableoX


End file.
